Silence in a Storm
by jess8788
Summary: Aryia Hunter just got asked to join Hogwarts. She starts to attract attention from everyone she seems to be in contact with. Questions are starting to be asked. Who is she? What is her past? And how can one do such powerful magic if you can't speak?


_Hey all! This is my first HP fic, so go easy on me. Just to let you know I am a huge Snape fan, Harry not so much. I had this idea for a story for a long time and finally decided to write it down. So this chapter is more of a test run. If people like it I'll keep going, if not I'll trash it and focus on my other stories. I hope you all like it, because I have a fondness for this story. Oh and just to let you know, my spelling and grammar my not be up to par, so don't flame me to bad._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters in the universe. That goes to j.k. i just play with her table scraps.  
_

Albus Dumbledore walked up to the front door of a tiny farm house covered in ivy and made out of red brick. He had gotten an owl not too long ago asking him to come and look at a potential student. He normally did not do these things and sent one of the other professors, but when he heard the story he had to come himself. He gently rapped on the door and waited. A moment later a tiny elderly lady opened the door and look up at him through her thick rimmed glasses.

"Oh my, Professor Dumbledore! Thank you for coming on such short notice. Please come in," she said in a small voice and quickly ushered him inside. "Henry! Professor Dumbledore is here," she yelled as soon as they got into the living room. A fat, blade, little man came waddling in.

"Professor, thank you so much for taking time out of you day to come see us," he replied. Albus held up a hand to calm down the couple.

"That is quite alright Henry, Virginia, but if it alright with both of you I would like to meet her," he said in a gentle voice. They both nodded and walked through the house, and before Albus knew it he was outside again. Henry put two fingers in his mouth and let out a series of ear piercing whistles. Albus looked at both of them very confused at what was going on, but he noticed both of them were looking up at the sky. He looked up too, and to his utter surprise he saw a figure in the sky. Was that a girl on a broom? He watched for a few seconds as the figure got bigger as it was coming towards them, and suddenly Albus eyes got huge. That was no broom she was riding. She was tiny maybe five feet two inches at most. She had short jet black hair, and emerald green eyes. For some reason her eyes looked strangely familiar. He unconsciously took a step back as the girl, no young lady landed very gracefully on the back of a huge black pegasus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smiled at Uncle Henry and Aunt Virginia when Rive landed. They had been flying nearby when they heard the call, and now there was a guest at the house. An old man who, like everyone else, look complete shocked by her entrance. What can she say; Rive did have that effect on people. Rive was her pegasus, and her most trusted friend. They had been together since she was five, and now she was fourteen. Where ever she went Rive was always two steps behind her. She hopped of his back and landed softly on the dirt inspecting the old man.

"Professor, this is Aryia, Aryia this is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry," Aunt Virginia whispered. Wow, Aryia did not know why such an important man was doing her, but she greeted him anyway. She held out a hand towards him with a genuine smile on her face. She saw a flash of amusement enter his eyes as he took her hand and shook it.

"Well Aryia, what do you think about coming to Hogwarts to study. I know you are a bit behind and we would have to start as a fourth year, but we would make sure you are all up to date with your classmates. What do you think about that?" he asked with a smile. She smile, held up her hand to indicate for him to wait a moment and rush back to Rive. She opened one of the saddle bags, pulled out a notebook, a pen, and a 14" rosewood wand that had beautifully detailed vines carved at the handle of the wand. She rushed back over to the Headmaster, put her wand in her back pocket, and started to write in the note on a clean sheet.

_I would love to come to Hogwarts. It sounds like a very fun and very educational school. I have no problem working extra hard to make sure I am caught up. _She held up a notebook for him to read. For some reason the Headmaster's smile faded as he read the notebook. He looked up at her, and then slowly turned to Uncle Henry and Aunt Virginia.

"Aryia is mute sir," Uncle Henry whispered. The headmaster cocked an eyebrow, as if to wonder what he was doing here. Aryia quickly wrote in her note book.

_I am perfectly able to do magic if that is what you are wondering. I do non-verbal magic. I found it very easy to learn. _She held up the notebook again for everyone to read. The headmaster looked very skeptical as he read the notebook again. She rolled her eyes. It was so frustrating trying to prove that she was not totally incapable of doing magic. She roughly handed him the notebook, took out her wand and turned towards a dead tree at the edge of the property. It looked to be about a hundred yards away so it would be perfect. She flicked her wrist and watched it jerk out of the ground and hovered in the air. Another flick and it flew over to where they were, and it hovered about a foot off the ground. She pointed her wand at it and ice instantly incrusted the whole tree. Then she set it on fire, and let it burn for about ten seconds before she put it out and as this was going on it was still hovering in the air. She flicked her wrist again and the tree immediately planted itself in the ground and leaves started to appear on it. She pocketed her wand and looked back at the headmaster. He stood there transfixed with the now living tree with fresh apple blossoms all over it. She wrote in her notebook again.

_Does that prove my magical ability headmaster? _She smiled at him when he looked back up at her.

"Aryia," Aunt Virginia exclaimed at her forwardness with the man. She just shrugged and looked a little sheepish.

"No, Virginia. It is quite alright, I deserve it for doubting her. Now that my dear was an exceptional display of non-verbal magic that could rival our own master at Hogwarts," he smiled at Aryia and she just beamed back. "May I ask how you learned such complicated spells?"

_My books, I try to get as many as I can with the money I earn._ The headmaster then looked over at her family.

"We run a deli and bakery out of our house, and Aryia deliverers the orders with Rive there. They are quite fast and the customer enjoys the fact a pegasus delivered the food," Uncle Henry explained. The headmaster chuckled at that.

"That is a very brilliant idea," he mused. Aryia just then thought of something. She quickly scribbled in her notebook dreading what the answer would be.

_Can Rive come too? I very much appreciate the fact that you are going through a lot of trouble for me, but if Rive can't come then neither am I. _She became very sullen as he read what she wrote. All of her dreams were threatening to come crashing down depending on what this man said. He looked up into her sad eyes. She noticed how his bright blue eyes had the uncanny ability to twinkle.

"Well we allow each student to bring one pet, it doesn't say, however, in the rule about a pegasus, probably because not many students ask. However I see no problem, so yes, your winged friend is more than welcome to come along to school." Aryia jumped on him, and gave him a huge hug. They invited the headmaster for dinner, and Aryia kept her notebook because both of them just asked question after question

"Have you heard of Hogwarts before?" he asked after answering her question about his phoenix. She paused for a second before writing down her answer.

_Yes, my mother told me about it in a letter._ She sighed as she looked at the words she just wrote. The headmaster put his fork down to look at her.

"Where is your mother now?" he whispered. Aryia gave a weak smile.

_She is dead. I have never met her before, but there was a letter and a picture with me when Uncle Henry found me. _The headmaster's eyes instantly filled with sorrow.

"Well how do you know she is dead? She could be out there somewhere," he asked with a bit of hope. Aryia knew he would inquire into that so she too put down her fork.

_I know this is going to sound stupid but I tried scrying her. It just kept leading me to some graveyard. _She closed her eyes waiting for him to laugh at her for trying to use such an out of date practice, but him laughing never happened. She looked up and he looked down at her thoughtfully.

"On the contrary, I am very impressed at your attempts to find your mother. Though it might take a lot of work and magic to be scrying, it is very rarely wrong. I haven't met someone who could do that in many many years. It is refreshing to see someone like you to try it." Aryia gave a small smile. "This might be a little forthright, but would you mind if I saw the letter and picture of your mother? Could you humor a senile old man and him curious nature?" Aryia gave another smile and rushed into another room, and quickly returned hold a piece of paper folded neatly into thirds. She very careful handed it to him, feeling a ping in her heart. She was grateful that he took the same cautious approach as her and opened it up gingerly to read. She read it with him over his shoulder

**My dearest little Aryia,**

**Yes I named you Aryia because such a beautiful baby girl deserves a beautiful name. However I am very sad that I cannot be with you now, holding you, watching you, and loving you. How can a mother not be there for her child? I don't know and it hurts me so much to think that I am not there for you. I know you may not forgive me as you grow up not knowing me, or god willing you might not even know I exist and call the woman raising you mother. I know this would be the best for you, but it makes my insides turn when I think about you calling someone else mother, though I would deserve it for what I did to you. How I wish to hold you right now my little Aryia. You may not know me, but I most defiantly know you. You love when I sing to you, you love animals, you hate being alone, and you absolutely hate bugs. You have my emerald green eyes, and you have my joyful nature as you love to smile at everyone and everything. You have you father's black hair and his curious nature as you need to know what everything is around you all the time. **

**That thought brings me to my next and final point my little Aryia. Please, oh please do not be mad at your father. Do not hate him for you being alone, hate me, because it is my fault that he does not know about you. Yes I know, I kept you from you father. Another one of the many sins I have done. I loved your father very much, but I knew when I found out you were on the way there was no way that he could commit to you. He is such an important man, and also gets under so much stress so easily. So I made the decision to keep you from him. And to leave you with someone who could properly care for you. For some reason it does not seem like I can do right by you my little Aryia. I just want you to know that even though I am not there at this very moment, and that I am not there to hold you, to talk to you, to watch you grow, to see you off to your first year of Hogwarts, that I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much that I gave you up. I love you so much I sent you somewhere that I knew would be the best place for you, away from me. I have always loved you and I will never stop. So when you look at the moon tonight, know that somewhere I am looking at it with you.**

**Truly and Yours Always**

**Mom**

Aryia was about to cry reading it. She must have read it hundreds, no thousands of times before, but every time she read that beautiful cursive hand writing where she could see the tear stains on the side she cried. She had a mother, a mother that loved her so very much.

"Could I see her?" a very soft voice broke through her emotions making her look at the headmaster. His bright blue eyes were filled with so much pain, and sorrow. Aryia was about to snap at him and say that she did not need his pity, and then he put a hand on her shoulder. For some reason she felt like crying again. Very slowly she handed him a picture of the only picture she had of her mother. She was sitting in a meadow, beautiful flowers all around her. She had red sun dress on, her blazing red hair cascaded down her shoulders, and her brilliant emerald eyes held so much love in them. She was waving at now and again she would blow a kiss. Her mother was beautiful in this picture. Aryia always had it with her, too scared that if she left it somewhere her mother would disappear forever. She watched as he gingerly took the picture from her hand and gazed at it. She watched as his eyes grew, he instantly paled, and the look of pure horror cross his face. She quickly wrote in her notebook.

_Is something wrong? _He looked back at her.

"Nothing is wrong. I apologize. I was merely reflecting on what I just learned, and I have never felt so much sorrow in my entire life," he said softly. She looked down studying her feet. Could this man be really interested in her or was it just professional courtesy. "I cannot tell you how much I am looking forward to you coming to Hogwarts. It is a great pleasure to have you come to our school. I hope you remember that," he told her with a slight twinkle in her eye.

-------------------------------------------------------

Aryia was atop of Rive and they were leisurely flying towards their new home Hogwarts. It had been a week since Dumbledore came and saw her and now she was on her way. The grand banquet was tonight or whatever they called it. She couldn't wait, this was just so exciting. If her mother thought that this was a big landmark in her life then it surely must be. Rive was taking a nice steady pace, wings beating against the sky at a very relaxed rate. Aryia was so glad that she could bring him, and she knew he was happy to come. She made sure he looked particularly handsome today as it was a new day and a start to a new life. It was kind of interesting to think that her whole life was in these saddle bags attached to her warn and altered saddle for Rive. They held a few pairs of clothes, her savings, her books, and her notebooks. That was it, that was all what her life measured up to be at that exact moment. However the headmaster was nice enough, and generous enough to say that all of her school supplies will be provided to her. She just smiled at the kind wizard's generosity. Aryia pulled out her mother's picture and held it gently against the soft breeze that fluttered its edges. She looked at it and watched her mother just sit there and wave. She was going to Hogwarts, just like mother wanted. She gave a slight smile, but that quickly disappeared when she saw a letter magically appear in her hand right behind the picture. She tapped Rive's shoulder and motioned for him to land. They quickly touched down in a small meadow on a mountain side overlooking a brilliant landscape. Rive gently bumped his head against her chest. She held out the envelope for him to smell. He came around so he was behind her, and gingerly laid his head on her shoulder so he could watch her open it. Her hands were shaking as she carefully opened the letter.

**My dearest little Aryia**

**If you are reading this, then that means you are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I charmed the picture I left with you to give you letters at several important points in your life so you always know I love you and I can give you a little insight on new and wondrous things. I first want to tell you that I am so proud of you. Just writing this letter makes me smile like a complete fool. My little Aryia is going to Hogwarts. Every parent tries to tell their children all the important things they will need to know before they depart on their first steps towards adulthood so I am going to try that right know. **

**When you first arrive at Hogwarts you will be sorted into a house, and there are four houses in total. This house will be your family and you home for the next seven years you are at Hogwarts. Gryffindor the house of the lion, coat of arms which is red, and those who reside here are known for their bravery and courage. Hufflepuff house of the badger, coat of arms which is yellow, and those who reside here are known for their loyalty and tolerance. Ravenclaw the house of the eagle, coat of arms which is blue, and those who reside here are known for their wit and wisdom. Finally there is Slytherin house of the serpent, coat of arms which is green, and those who reside here are known for their cunning and ambition. All of these houses are wonderful and I would be proud no matter which one you belong in. I bet you are wondering right now which house I belonged to? Well my little Aryia I will not tell you, right now that is. I want you to follow your own path, and not try to follow a shadow. I know you will be great in any house. However when you get there you might here whispering of inter-house rivals and even rumors of darkness and evil in one. Yes Slytherin is considered a dark house, but those are just whispers of the wind. If you to become a Slytherin I want you to show the world you are not bad, and if are put in any other house I want you to give them a chance. They might be a little rough around the edges, but you would be surprised what a friend they can be. **

**Finally I want you to do the very best you can here. This is a very important time in your life, and what you make of yourself here will decide the rest of your life. That also means don't get into to much trouble. I don't want to hear that you were the terror of your year there. Be respectful to the teachers, and your peers, learn everything you can, and most importantly have fun. I love you forever and always.**

**Truly and Yours Always**

**Mom**

Aryia practically started to cry right there. She knew mother would be watching out for her even in heaven, and this right here just proved it. She turned around and gave Rive a big hug around his neck, and just held onto him. He was just stood there letting her hug him, and Aryia was thankful for that. She finally let go of him and stepped back to look at the letter still clutched in her hand. She slowly sat down and just kept reading, and rereading the letter over and over again in that small meadow. She didn't how much time she spent there, but all of the sudden she felt a nudge against her back almost knocking her over. She looked up at Rive sharply, and gave him the most evil glare she could muster, which in all honesty wasn't very good. She went back to reading, but once again she was interrupted with a hard nudge to her back. She once again assaulted Rive with a vast verity a glares. This time however he didn't let her start reading again and butted his head against her chest and she fell on her back. She then put up her hand to signal her defeat baffled at the pegasus sudden temper. Rive turned his head towards the sun. She followed his gaze and watched the sun starting to set over the horizon. Wait, what? Her eyes got huge as she realized she was very late. She quickly jumped on Rive and they took off like a shot, and Rive flew as fast as he could. Aryia watched as the scenery whizzed by underneath them as they were truly hauling ass. The sun was halfway set as they saw a beautiful castle in the distance. She gave Rive a nudge to push just a bit faster as they were so close. They landed by the front entrance not so gracefully as Rive tripped over his own feet, and Aryia practically fell off, and was barely keeping herself from face planting in the dirt. She quickly got off Rive, of more like fell off and quickly got back up, and checked her surroundings. There right by the front door was an elderly, but still very classy woman with red hair, with a robe made out of crushed crimson velvet, and what looked like to be a black witch's hat. Aryia was defiantly in the right place.

"Oh my dear are you all right?" she asked franticly looking back and forth between Aryia and Rive. Aryia just nodded and smiled. She quickly got a tiny notebook out of one of her packs and replied.

_Oh yes ma'am. That landing looked a bit rougher then what it actually was. Can you tell me if I am really late to the opening banquet? I didn't mean to be so late I am sorry about that. _She gave a weak smile trying to assure the woman. Aryia was surprised when the woman started to give her a genuine smile in return.

"You must be Miss. Aryia Hunter?" she asked gently. Aryia grin sheepishly and scratched behind her head. Why was it that she already had a reputation here? "No, you are right on time. I just sent the first years in, and the headmaster thought I should stay out here for just a few more minutes just in case." Aryia just raised an eyebrow at that comment. The woman gave a chuckle. "You haven't seen anything yet, now come my dear, don't want to keep the whole school waiting. They began to walk briskly through gigantic stone hallways lined with painting, tapestries, and swords. Then the woman looked down at her with a smile. "I forgot to introduce myself before, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I teacher Transfiguration here, and I am also the head of the Gryffindor house," she greeted warmly. Aryia beamed at her and shook her hand. They were approaching two huge wood doors, and Aryia watched as the professor flicked her wrist the wand in her hand, and the entrance to an unknown room burst open. Aryia's eyes got huge as her eyes fell before a colossal dining hall filled to the brim of students. There were four long tables that spanned the length of the hall and at each table the students would were different color. This must have been the houses that mother had been talking about. She followed the professor up to the front of the hall and stopped with a bunch of younger kids, standing around and looking very nervous. It was at that moment, she saw there was another table at the front of the hall, where all the professors sat and over looked the hall.

"Greeting and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. We will now begin sorting the first years into their respective houses, and then the banquet will begin," Professor McGonagall stated to all the students, and the hall began instantly silent. She then started to call out names and each student came up in front of everyone, put on an old hat, and then get sorted into your house when the hat shouted where you belonged. The whole idea of a hat poking around in her thoughts didn't sit well with her or for that matter anyone poking around in her head so she just zoned out. Aryia just kept looking around the hall. She started to study the professors trying to see who would be teaching her how to be a witch. She saw this huge giant like man with a scruffy beard at the end and just smiled, and there was a plump cheerful woman by him with a rose in her hair and the biggest grin on ever. Then there was a short little man that his hair was all white and he donned a pair of glasses that made him look like the smartest man here. She saw Dumbledore and gave him a tiny smile, and he gave her a wink when he saw her. Then the professor next to him caught her eye. A man dawned in all black sat right next to the headmaster. He moved with the gracefulness of a panther, and probably as silent as a shadow Aryia thought to herself. Then to her utter surprise his dark eyes, practically black, locked with hers. His intense gaze pierced right through her very soul like he was searching for something. The man however seemed familiar, and even though he looked very daunting, she felt no fear towards him. She gave a small smile; the man almost looked taken back. She wondered if she will have him for a teacher.

"Aryia Hunter," Professor McGonagall then shouted. Aryia calmly walked forward toward the stool sat in front of the head table. She gingerly sat down looking out over the four house tables. She felt the professor place the old withered hat on top of her head. At that moment however her hand flew to the top of the stool she sat, as she grasp the polish wood seat feeling her knuckles turn white sensing the hat actually dive through her mind. She hated, absolutely hated anything and everything that tried to poke through her mind.

"My my fiery one aren't you," the hat chuckled. Aryia ground her teeth together. She just wished the hat would find whatever it was looking for so it could get the hell off her head. She thought of ways to hurry its progress. "Well aren't you the imaginative one, but no matter how many ways you think of to destroy me, I am still here on top of your head piercing your mind," it laughed. Great, the clothing accessory was heckling her now.

"If you calm down little one, I will sort you. No propose in dragging this out," it replied very amused. She felt tendrils of magic slide through her mind make her want to throw up. This whole situation made her sick to her stomach. "You have such bravery in your heart, yet so much despair. You live with pain that never goes away yet you bare through it. You also show much loyalty, much kindness, and compassion. You always put others before you. How interesting…" it stated before it broke off into silence. Aryia cocked her head to the side waiting for it to continue, but it didn't say anything. She frowned at the sudden absence of it voice. "Oh now you want me to speak," it chuckled. Aryia silently growled at the hat sense of humor. "I see you are very cunning, so ambitious, you want the moon and the stars. Then you thirst for knowledge is just as powerful as that feeling. You want to know so many thing, yet there is one question that constantly circles your mind." Aryia's eyes widened at that comment, and she went perfectly still barely breathing. "Such pain for such a little one to have experienced, so many dark things in your past, and yet you remain hopeful. I hope your stay here will be pleasant and comfy as you search for your answer in RAVENCLAW!!" it shouted out the house name.

The table with the blue crests started to cheer and Aryia made her way to her new house mates. The rest of the sorting process didn't take much longer and soon all the tables were filled with a magnificent feast. Aryia looked around at all the happiness and joy that filled the room as friends talked over a wonderful meal together, yet to her it just felt empty. She then felt a tap on her should and turned around to see a tiny little house elf cowering before her.

"Sweets would like to tell you that Headmaster said that it was ok of you to go outside and see your pet miss. He will be out soon to show you around miss," he said with a bow so low that his nose touched the floor. Aryia smiled at him, and nodded. She got up and walked from the table towards the doors as she heard a pop behind her. She went back outside to where the professor found her and walked though the courtyard looking up at the sky. She pulled out a tiny hand carved whistle out of her pocket. It was old, and worn, and had three tiny holes in it to make different pitches. She then started to whistle a soft tune while still looking up at the sky.

"The first day hasn't even started and already causing trouble I see," a voice growled behind her. She spun around and her eyes fell upon the daunting professor all in black, with dark eyes piercing her very soul. She pulled out her tiny note book from her pocket and quickly scribbled down an answer.

_Headmaster said I could be out here. He said he would come shortly so I don't wish for him to worry sir, _and she watched the man's eyes scan the page.

"Ah, so you're the special little girl that gets whatever she wants. The whole school must bend over backwards for your happiness or the headmaster will be furious. Tell me girl, do you like all this attention. Does it make you feel special that some of the most powerful witches and wizards in the world are going answer to your beck and call?" Aryia quickly shook her head not liking that scenario what so ever. The man came advanced on her, and Aryia couldn't move and just watched him. He got to only a foot away from her, and leaned over so he was speaking right next to her ear.

"Well you won't get a free ride from me. When you come to potion class, you are mine and I will make damn sure that you feel the extent of my displeasure for everything you mess up. Do. You. Understand?" he asked putting a lot of emphases on those last three words. She just nodded.

"Severus! I see you have met Aryia. How wonderful! I am glad you two are getting to know each other. I have a feeling that you and Professor Snape have _a lot_ in common," a joyous voice spoke behind them. The man straightened up and looked over at Dumbledore that was smiling at the two of them eyes twinkling.

"I just had the pleasure of meeting her headmaster," he replied with a slight bow. Aryia just looked between the two men wondering what happened to cause such a change in personality. "I was just inquiring why Miss Hunter came outside the building headmaster." The headmaster looked to the stars still clearly amused by something.

"Come now Severus, I gave her permission to be out here. Tell me my dear, is he around here?" he suddenly turned his attention to Aryia. She was about to shake her head no, when a sudden rush of wind made them all look up. Rive came soaring down from the night sky, and gracefully landed right in front of Aryia. He sniffed her hands wondering if something tasty was waiting in the works for him. She stroked his soft velvet muzzle, and cooed softly in his ear. It may not have been food, but Rive was very content at the moment.

"Headmaster! What in Merlin's name is going on here?" he was not taking it as well as Aryia had hoped. She looked up to see a very exasperated potions master.

"Calm down Severus, this is Rive, Miss Hunter faithful steed," he sounded if he was getting an absolute kick out of this entire situation. Aryia just kept her head down and refrained from eye contact with the angry professor.

"A pegasus headmaster? Surely you jest," he practically spat. Aryia didn't think Rive was that bad. She rubbed his soft muzzle and tried to console him on the things being said about him.

"Now Severus, I know you will more than hospitable to our new guest and her pet. Her happiness means a lot to me. Is that understood?" She heard a sigh of defeat, and a few words grumbled something unintelligible.

"Of course headmaster," he replied obediently. Aryia looked up in surprise at the assertion of a quick defeat. His eyes flashed towards her, but only for a quick second and he gave a slight bow. "I will leave you two alone then."

"Actually Severus," the two words stopped the man cloaked in black dead in his tracks, "I was hoping you would accompany Miss Hunter, Minerva, and myself to her new quarter. I put her up in one of the master suites." Aryia was shaking her head and waving her hands around to try and dissuade the headmaster, but he obviously did not see her.

"I don't know headmaster…" he tried to say, but was cut off.

"Excellent my boy, come, we don't want to keep Minerva waiting," he smile, turned, and walked inside in a flurry of robes, and chuckling. Aryia and Snape just looked at the door for a second trying to figure out the man that ran the school. With no such luck, Snape then turn to Aryia practically making her jump out of her skin.

"Well I guess we should follow, so say goodbye to your pretty pony," he sneered at her. She quickly gave Rive a kiss on his head, made some quickly hand signals, and he took off in a spell of feathers and dust. She followed Snape down the long and winding hallways, not knowing where she was anymore. She was getting a kick out of all the pictures on the wall. They were so amusing and fascinating so she made a mental note to come by when she had some time to look at them all. Suddenly after rounding another corner, they saw Dumbledore and McGonagall stand in front of a door waiting for them. They both looked at her with gentle smiles, eyes sparkling, and Aryia had never felt such belongingness.

"I think it would be easier for all of us if we housed you separately from Ravenclaw, but you will still belong to the house and will be held accountable for house points. We don't wish to segregate you, we just want you to be comfortable since you just came at your forth year, and have access to Rive," Dumbledore explained. Aryia found no faults with this plan. She liked solitude, peace, quiet so this would be just fine. She gave him a brilliant smile, and a nod of acceptance. He suddenly waved his hand over the knob and a clicking sound echoed through the halls, and the door slowly opened all on its own. Aryia's eyes were huge with surprise and wonder. She could sparse amount of wand less magic if that. All she could do was _Accio_ _wand_, and that took a lot for her since it as nonverbal. The man was full of surprises. They all stepped aside and looked at her to go first. A new door to go through, she thought to herself as she slowly crossed the threshold.

_So???? How did you like it? I wanted to give a nice solid chapter to give a good foundation for the story. So you know things that could happen, and gives you a slight idea where I am going, but I don't want to reveal too much. :) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! _


End file.
